I Love You, So Be With Me
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Ok So set with a few alterations, Kaleido Star will be presenting The Little Mermaid once again, and Sora is suppose to be the star. Her friends are surprised when she not only gives up the lead but also leaves suddenly due to a tragedy no one else knows about. thanks reviewers! sequel is up! check my profile if you can't find it. :
1. My Amazingly Quick Exit

**SweetDreamer92: Ok so I am back from the dead isn't that awesome, sorry to those of you still waiting on the other stories, I'll get to them eventually. Although while I was hibernating , I was looking at Kaleido Star and I just have to have to have to have one of my own. So this is a pairing for Sora and Leon, I know I don't have to say that, but I noticed that some people list one pairing and then the main story is for those two people with entirely different characters.**

**Warnings: fluff romance, slight AU (haven't watched every single episode, but there may be mention of acts that were not in the show), random things, OOC, adult situations, tradegy (featured as the death of an original character/ Mary sue get over it), and the story itself may start off a little weird because it has been a while since I wrote fanfiction, write now I'm even confusing myself with this standard warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the plot of the anime, but I wrote this little story so I suppose I own this at least, teehee. Nor do I own the plays etc mentioned.**

**This is a straight story for the most part, I just couldn't pull away from the Leon and Sora pairing, they are awesome together.**

**Enjoy.**

**ONE**

It was dark still but around four in the morning, Fool appeared on Sora's nightstand and smiled lovingly at her. She had become dear to him performance after performance, Kaleido Star was no longer presenting shows more than fifty times. While the performers got decent breaks they could do more, it was something that after a few tries, everyone could smile more.

Fool was also fond of the others, but even they knew how Sora had taken the stage by storm, she was just as important to her friends as she was to him. However that didn't change his perverted ways one bit, he jumped on her sleeping form and proceeded to use her left breast as a trampoline. He laughed loudly in excitement when he fell face first. He stopped when his play was interrupted by movement, he looked up and let out a howl has Sora swatted him with a pillow and he went flying (out the window for the fifth time that week.).

She yawned and looked at the clock, then groaned, she glared at him as he came back and looked at her sheepishly.

"Why Sora, I'm so glad you are awake, I thought you had fallen ill."

"At four in the morning? Even though I went to bed early, have taken more breaks, and don't scarf down a bunch of junk food when I'm relaxing?"

He grinned almost evilly.

"Sora, having a healthy life style means nothing, you look so frail, your chest isn't as ample as Layla's who I might add runs twice a day."

She gave him a dirty look before she threw her alarm clock at him and went back to sleep, fleeing to safety he flew in front of her face and she looked at him.

"But seriously, you do look tired, I just thought I'd remind you the auditions for The Little Mermaid are today, I know you said you wanted to perform as Ariel one more time."

She looked at him, then at the floor, Mia was working on a more elaborate showcase for that, and afterwards they would all get a little vacation. With all the extra shows and success Kalos booked time off and made sure everyone was rested especially during the summer time. She looked up and Fool inched closer to the bed, she swatted at him.

"Nice try, for your information, I'm not performing in this show."

He looked up from the floor as she pulled the covers over her head and ignored him, he cocked his head in confusion and flew out of her window and towards Rosetta's. The young girl was a much earlier riser, he smiled as he saw her stretching. He sat on her head, she yawned.

"Morning Fool, is something wrong?"

"I was just in Sora's room…"

"And she wouldn't let you go through her panty drawer?"

"She has one of those?" he got a nose bleed and she sighed and laughed

"You perv."

He wiped his nose and shook his head, she looked at him.

"What's wrong for real?"

"Sora said she isn't going to perform in The Little Mermaid."

Rosetta's smile faded.

"But she has to! She tried out early and already got the part and everything…Is this May's doing?"

Fool shook his head.

"I do not know, but you should do something, she was so excited and now she isn't going on."

Rosetta nodded, she got up and went to shower quickly and get dressed, she raced out of the dorms and into the performing area. Fool hid in her bag and stared at her.

"Who's going to be here this early?"

"Layla of course."

She walked in and went to the main stage and sure enough the pretty blond was bouncing up and down on a trampoline with Yuri. They constantly say they aren't a couple but their friends had stopped believing that long ago. Layla had recovered nicely and would come and perform once in a while, but she often said that up in the air was Sora's place and would take smaller parts.

Rosetta stopped and they bounced up and twirled and dropped gracefully in front of her, Layla smiled at her, she had focused on Sora for a long time. Rosetta and Marion were starting to capture her heart the same way.

"Morning Rosetta." They said in unison

She smiled at them.

"Morning, listen Layla can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Sora told Fool, that she wasn't performing after all."

Yuri raised and eyebrow and Layla stared at her with a worried expression on her face.

"The show is just a few days away, is she ill?"

"I don't know."

"Is there an understudy?" Yuri asked.

They both shot him a dirty look.

"Aren't you concerned at all Yuri?" Layla asked.

He smiled at her.

"Layla, Sora has thrown her best for a long time, and every time she received a lead her eyes would light up the whole room, she loves being on stage, if she suddenly decides not to perform, it's something serious."

He cleared his throat when she tried to interrupt him.

"But you know how Sora is, if there is something bothering her that would keep her away, what makes you think she wouldn't want someone to temporarily replace her?"

Layla smiled and nodded, he could be stand offish sometimes, but she knew he cared for Sora much like she did. Rosetta smiled.

"Maybe May can do it."

They nodded, Layla finished her training with Yuri and Rosetta went to grab breakfast to wait for May to wake up. She had changed and became friendlier, but May was the absolute worse morning person in the history of forever. A few hours later Layla went to shower and then headed for Sora's room, on the way there she saw Leon and Ken, she cocked her head.

Leon had changed as a result of coming in contact with Sora too, but it was still strange to see him with anyone else by choice. She walked over and they looked up.

"Hey Layla! I was just telling Leon that he is going to play the prince."

She raised an eye brow.

"But I thought that Anna was playing that role?"

"She was, but she bet Mia that she could beat her in an arm wrestling contest and if she won she would be a comedic character instead."

Layla smiled, then looked at Leon.

"Hello Leon, can I talk to you about Sora?"

"What about her?"

Layla stared at the normally expressionless face that seemed to contort in worry, his French accent was sweet to hear but a change in emotion changed the tone. Unfortunately for Leon, more and more of his coworkers were starting to notice that.

"I heard from Rosetta, that she heard Sora wasn't going to play Ariel."

Ken and Leon stared at her.

"Why?"

Layla shook her head.

"That's what I'm going to find out, Rosetta is going to see if May will take her place."

Leon frowned, he got along pretty well with May, but on the stage he didn't hold any feelings for her, and that made it difficult for them to perform flawlessly together. Sora was his main partner now, but when she was sick or visiting her parents for any reason he had to try and make it work with May. That was no easy feat for him.

"If she does, I'm sure someone else could be the prince."

They both looked at him as he walked away, Ken sighed.

"I thought he didn't have a problem with May?"

"He doesn't, but it's pretty smart."

Ken blinked she smiled at him.

"If you have no feelings toward a partner, what would you care if they fell or not?"

With that she walked off leaving Ken to contemplate who was going to do what If Sora wasn't going to perform. Layla walked up the steps and headed for Sora's door, she wasn't surprised to see Leon there already. She almost smiled when she saw he looked frustrated and was holding a crumpled note in his hand, she stopped and looked at him.

"Leon?"

"I need to go see Sora."

"Well knock…"

He handed her the note and moved to walk down the steps.

'Hey guys

Sorry this is really sudden, I had to leave to go see my parents so I won't be performing in the show.

Sora

P.S. Marion do all your homework, Rosetta please eat your vegetables, Sarah don't drive Kalos crazy, Kalos don't drive Sarah away she loves you, Layla and Yuri I'll call you guys so you can tell everyone I'm ok, and Leon, please don't destroy this note everyone else I send my love!'

Layla stared at the note and blinked repeatedly, she was glad Sora left a note, but did she even tell anyone she was leaving. Layla walked down the steps and ran to see Kalos who was sitting in his office, not really working just downing multiple cups of coffee.

"Ka…"

He held up his hand.

"Yes I know, Sora left, she told me on the phone, I warned her to write a note before she left."

Layla sighed.

"She didn't tell anyone else though."

"She told Jerry" (that is Mr. Policeman's name isn't it? That's what it said online but I could be wrong)

"Did he take her?"

"Yes, he and Kate took her she's probably already almost there."

"But Rosetta told me at four this morning that she wasn't performing."

"And she called me at four thirty and said she couldn't sleep and was leaving early, Jerry was already up patrolling when he saw she was about to leave."

Layla looked at her watch.

"Damn, if she isn't home she will be, I'll have to call her."

"You better go tell the other's she's gone first."

She nodded and raced off to find their friends, when she had them gathered on stage with Mia and Cathy she told them. May was the first to respond.

"No! No! she can't just leave! I thought Rosetta was joking when she asked me if I could replace Sora."

Mia patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure it was very important."

Sarah walked out and came back in on a unicycle, the others stared at her.

"Not to worry loves, I will go and get her, surely she couldn't abandon the stage so quickly."

"Um Sarah, you do know that you'll get tired before you get there right?" Rosetta asked

She smiled.

"Oh dear, I'm not riding there, I can only go a few inches on this thing before my thighs fall asleep."

They all stared at her as she laughed as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard, she got a taxi and was quickly gone. May walked over to Layla.

"Well whatever, so she's fine then, so where's Leon we have to practice."

"Well…he went to go get Sora too, and he also said that if she isn't performing someone else can be your prince."

May stared at her.

"He can't…So who's going to be working with me, why does everything fall apart without Sora?"

Mia bit her lip.

"Because Sora makes everyone smile."

Before long it was settled that Yuri would play the prince, he really preferred his time with Layla, but decided against arguing with her.

…timeskip

Sora looked off into space as she washed the dishes, she looked up as her mother walked to the front door.

"Yes can I….oh it's you Leon, I watch you all the time on tv with Sora let me go and grab her."

Sora swallowed when she heard him speak politely, he shot her a dirty look and her mother left them alone to finish the dishes.

"You could have told me that you were leaving."

"I did, I left a note."

"It isn't often that I go to your dorm Sora, how do you know someone would have told me that you weren't performing and that you had left?"

"Well how did you find out?"

He was interrupted as Sarah let herself in, she hugged Sora.

"Oh we were so worried, what happened? Is someone dead? Do you have cancer? Why did you just fall off the face of the Earth?"

Sora sighed as she was pinned between them.

"…It's nothing serious…I just couldn't perform…"

"Why Sora?" Leon asked.

"Because…"

Sarah blinked.

"Sora just spit it out, we will support you in your time of need, and then we can go back to Kaleido Star."

Sora looked at them, her lips sealed her mother walked in the room and smiled.

"Sora a…oh my you're that singer! Sora, you should have told me you invited more people, Ms. Dupont, Leon please stay for dinner."

Sarah smiled.

"Of course that sounds marvelous."

Sora sighed and moved to her bedroom Leon almost said something but her mother sighed.

"You'll have to forgive her, the poor dear has been in shock since she arrived."

"Why what happened?" Sarah asked.

"Her grandfather killed himself."

Their eyes widened, her mother smiled.

"It was her father's father, he got drunk and called her and basically told her that it was all her fault because instead of making him happy she was out bouncing around half naked."

They could only stare at her, her soft smile faded.

"I snatched the phone out his hand and he left, I'm glad she has such caring friends who would come and try and get her to come back…it's like she isn't sad or angry she's just stuck inbetween this isn't the Sora I know at all."

She swallowed.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I feel bad, I just came here suddenly."

"It's alright, I've seen her perform, I can only imagine how worried you must have been for her to just disappear, I tried to smile and show her I didn't blame her but she only got up to take a nap. Then do the dishes and washed that same plate for an hour, please make her smile, shout, cry anything,…anything is better than this."

They nodded, Leon gave his condolences and her mother told him to go talk to her alone, Sarah looked at her.

"She loves him, I think he'll be able to get her at least a little."

Sarah smiled widely.

"How do you know that?"

She smiled.

"She kept asking for him in her sleep."

**END CHAPTER**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go, sorry if it bounced around too much, next chapter will be better, see just one tiny mention of a Mary-sue or Terry-sue whatever you call him, and you're still alive no bitching kk review indeed.**


	2. His Amazing Show of Affection

**SweetDreamer92: Cool peeps are reading, forgive my new way of responding.**

**Thanks to the reviewers: Glad you guys liked it, stay tuned fluff and random on the way I promise **

**TWO**

Sarah looked at her mother and watched as Leon disappeared behind the hall.

"Sora said it wasn't anything serious, is she in a daze that bad?"

"I'm afraid so, that was the most I'd heard her speak since she came home, she keeps repeating phrases like she's a broken record."

Sarah patted her arm gently, she may be her mother but as one of her friends on the stage it was even more troubling for one of them to see her like that.

Leon knocked on the only closed door, when she didn't answer he pushed it open, she looked up from her place on the windowsill but returned to staring out the window. He walked in and closed the door and sat next to her.

"Sora?"

She looked at him, her eyes blank.

"I understand the pain you're in, it reminds me, of when my sister died."

She swallowed but continued looking at him, he reached out to hold her hand, sure they were partners, he had fully accepted her, but he wasn't exactly a big cuddly teddy bear either. Her eyes showed that she noticed that.

"But you have to say strong."

"Why? For my friends…family…you?"

He swallowed, and shook his head.

"For yourself."

She stared at him in confusion, he offered a genuine smile as he slowly and gently squeezed and released her hand.

"When Sophie died, as you know, I became an ass, I was cold to everyone, I couldn't sleep lost more weight than a performer of my height should have, I even began drinking, you may have noticed lines around my eyes once and a while."

She just looked at him, more attentive than she had been, he cleared his throat remembering, is faulty actions and pain then looked in her eyes.

"I blamed myself for a long time, I was slowly killing myself because I wasn't stronger, I tried to make myself close everyone out, even when it wasn't there all I saw was pity in people's gazes."

He reached up dropping her hand and cupping her cheek.

"I do not want that for you, I am not expecting you to let it go today, tomorrow or six years from now, but I will not let you drive yourself into the ground, that just isn't the Sora I know."

She bit her lip as tears slipped out of her eyes.

"I…it's not my fault?"

"Not one bit."

"All my friends…my family…they still love me?"

"Always."

"…You aren't ashamed to call me your partner?"

He looked at her, she just looked at him as more tears fell down her cheeks, he smiled at her.

"I could never be ashamed of you _ma cherie._" (My dear, female, _mon cher _is the male I'm not perfect but I do remember a bit from high school)

She whimpered and through herself into his arms, he hugged her close as cried into his chest, Sarah and her mother watched them from the crack in the door. Her mother smiled and Sarah dabbed the corner of her eye with a tissue.

"He's so sweet with her…that's why you called me Ms. Dupont and just referred to him as Leon isn't it? You knew he could reach her."

She smiled.

"Mother's intuition, my best weapon."

"Although I was expecting a long make out scene."

"Stay a couple nights I'm sure it's coming."

They both looked at each other and giggled before closing the door and walking back to the living room, Leon and Sora sat there like there for a couple hours before she pulled away. Tears or no tears he was immediately relieved to see good ole red faced Sora. She smiled at him nervously.

"Thank…you Leon."

He shrugged, she got up and picked up a pillow then swatted him with it, he stared at her in shock.

"Oh no you don't, you just offered comfort and held me while I cried, you will be nice and not stand offish."

He laughed, really laughed it was an amazing sound, kind of like when Yuri laughed, they could both be cold and mysterious and their laughs tried to make up for it.

"Wha…what's so funny?"

"I remember…Sophie saying something similar to me when we were younger, I had nursed her back to health when she got the flu, she said she couldn't believe someone who could cuddle and baby so well could go back to being a brick wall in the same span of days in the same week."

Sora smiled and laughed with him, they were both startled when her father threw open the door, they quieted looking at him. He walked over and cupped her face, he swallowed, Leon moved slightly so he could strangle him if he had too.

"Sora."

"D..ad."

"I…couldn't be more sorry…I don't even have the right to apologize I can't believe I let my feelings treat my own child like that."

Sora's eyes widened, Leon relaxed and smiled softly, as they hugged and Sora forgave him, then repeatedly hit him with the pillow and warned him never to drink again. After all he still had to raise her little sister. Her father turned to shake Leon's hand. They came down and moved to have dinner, her mother smiled as Sarah excitedly spoke with her. Her mother had invited them to the funeral Sarah kicked Leon under the table before he could turn her down.

Later that evening Sarah stepped outside to call their friends and let them know Sora was safe and that all three of them would be returning soon. Leon walked outside and she looked at him as she closed the phone.

"We shouldn't be going, it is a family affair."

"Come now Leon, you saw how Sora was when we got here, she could be a mess at the funeral, she needs us."

"…"

"And you are her partner, you have to make sure she's smiling and back to normal before we go back."

"Says you."

"I know you love her Leon, it shows so loud you might as well be wearing a pink jumper that says, Sora I love you, marry me!"

Leon gave his friend a dirty look, she smiled they looked in through the small window and watched Sora doing the dishes.

"You know, it's still early, why don't you take Sora somewhere, take her mind off the funeral?"

"I was going to play tourist with her after I go to the bank."

"You have a bank account here?"

"Of course, I got one soon after Sora became my friend and not my project, after all she does love it here."

Sarah giggled and he gave her a dirty look again, he could admit his strong feelings for his slightly younger partner but just not to her face, and certainly not before a funeral of a beloved family member.

Slight time skip

Leon yawned he was sleeping the guest room, it was a little different than what he was use to, but he found it comfortable. He opened his eyes and they widened to see the eyes of Sora's little sister, she cooed at him and then proceeded to play with his long hair. He stared at her, wondering what it would be like to wake up to his own child.

He moved to sit up and picked her up, she squealed excitedly, he smiled gently.

"So you like my hair?"

Yumei cooed louder (I think that's what Sora called her in episode 14, I may have misheard, so sorry about that if I did, and sorry if that is the right name and that isn't the right spelling.)

Sora walked in to check on him and smiled seeing him play with her little sister, she walked in and sat next to him, she blushed seeing him wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. She punched herself in her forehead.

'bad thoughts…I can't believe my hormones are picking on me when he's playing with my little sister…Fool is rubbing off on me, ok think puppies and rainbows..NC-17…MA….M…..R….Pg-13…..G….E for everyone….I think that's all of them…just stay in E….just stay in E.'

She sat down next to him and he looked up.

"Morning Sora."

"H..i sexy." She turned red, and he looked her with wide eyes.

She sighed and frowned.

'Forgot one…I for idiot…maybe I should have stayed in G or settled for teen…E for everyone is so misleading…'

"I mean….never mind, I'm half sleep still."

He had a slight blush but smiled anyways, and pretended to accept that.

"So Leon, I didn't know you liked kids."

"Of course, I've always wanted a family who could go on stage with me, and smile because they were happy and not because they were paid to."

She looked at him, and smiled.

"Leon, I think more people would smile if you weren't so intimidating."

"Oh please, I fly through the air with you, one who is much slimmer and smaller, I could drop you just for fun, and I choose not to."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, he was officially blushing now.

"That's why I like you."

She bent and picked up Yumei for her morning bath and left him alone, he sighed but smiled anyways.

Time skip…

Sarah wasn't her normal cheerful self, she didn't really like funerals, she knew plenty well that everyone died at some point in some way, but funerals just seemed to shove it in your face. She looked from Sora to Leon, two of her dear friends that danced with death every day. She whimpered and wrapped an arm around each as they made their way to her parent's car.

"L…et's go out to eat, I…m buying." She sniffed.

Sora's mother smiled at them, after lunch, Leon offered to pay for them to go to an amusement park, Sarah nodded her agreement.

"Well I'm not sure." Her father said slowly.

Sarah smiled.

"It's a rough time, but when Sora has been so busy, if you only cry while she visits you'll just be more depressed when we have to leave."

Her parents smiled and agreed, Sarah was hard to argue with as it was, but she did have a point, now that Sora wasn't zombified anymore she wouldn't want to stay put for too long. The one good thing about Funerals is that they made people realize how short life was, you have to appreciate all precious moments, especially during all dark times. Sora still felt sad with reason, she had loved her grandfather dearly, but with her friends and family's smiling faces, she could let it go.

Leon had won her a large pink and blue bunny and Yumei had been a passenger in his arms all day, Sora giggled, she really was her sister, she loved Leon's hair as much as Sora did. Sarah had won in a singing contest and they had all had their turns on several rides, when the sun was setting they stopped by the bathrooms before leaving.

Leon noticed a nice restaurant and with a little help from Sarah convinced the family to go to dinner, they had a respectful moment of silence. Many of their other relatives wondered why he had killed himself, but his wife had warned them that wasn't important. They had to respect every family member who passed, and that was that.

Finally back, Sora's father moved to get Yumei ready for bed, her mother walked into the kitchen dragging Leon and Sarah with her.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Naegino?"

She smiled brightly.

"Please call me Midori" (That's her name right? So bad with supporting characters)

They smiled at her.

"You both were so kind, and turned a dark day into a real reunion, I want to thank you for that, and for making my dear daughter smile again."

Sarah smiled.

"Don't you worry one bit, we had to do something, we've been here a few weeks, and will have to leave tomorrow afternoon at the latest, we just wanted you to remember a nice fun meeting with Sora."

Leon nodded and Midori smiled again.

"None the less, I have to pay you…"

Leon stopped her.

"No, the money was a well spent gift."

Sarah bounced around excitedly.

"That's right, besides you did let us stay here, it would have taken forever to get a hotel on such sudden notice."

"Take good care of Sora."

"We will."

One last time skip for the chapter.

Sarah laughed as they sprinted to the airplane they had over slept, she thought it was the most hysterical thing ever. Finally, safe on the plane and waiting for it to take off they relaxed, Sora looked at her friends.

"Hey guys, thanks so much for everything."

Sarah grinned.

"Of course, we were glad to help."

"Still, you didn't have to come you know."

Leon gave her a look.

"Yes we did."

She just looked at him and blushed, Sarah smirked.

"So Kalos was understanding about you guys staying so long?"

Sarah laughed nervously and Leon looked at her.

"You did tell Kalos that we stayed to help with the planning didn't you?"

"Nope."

They sighed, Leon called him and he was understanding, after yelling in frustration, and after Leon explained that they had helped with a funeral. He told them they edited a few things but got the production rolling. Later, Sora was sound asleep, being that she was seated between them her head was on Leon's shoulder. Sarah yawned softly waking up, she smiled at the sight and opened her mouth to say something but Sora beat her to it.

"Leon…."

He looked up startled and Sarah squealed as quietly as she could.

"Midori told me that she was calling for you in her sleep, I didn't think I'd hear it with my own ears."

Leon blushed, that had been happening a lot more recently.

"She…has done this more than once?" he said in disbelief.

"Sora cares very deeply for you Leon, can't you see that?"

"Perhaps, as an older brother figure…"

"Oh Leon, I assure you very few women will call out their older brother's names when sleeping in that tone, she sounds like a young girl in love for the first time."

His blush deepened and his gaze fell on Sora, he swallowed nervously wondering if they could be together…but even closer than they appeared on stage.

Before they knew it they had arrived and were sitting in the cab to return to Kaleido Star, they smiled seeing Sora's excitement she was so happy to be back. There was a welcome back party, despite Kalos irritation, Sora excused herself an hour into the party to go to the bathroom. Cathy followed her.

"Sora, can I talk to you about May?"

"What is it?"

"She, has gotten more and more lifeless on stage, and we only have a few more performances left before we get our vacation."

"Are you asking me to replace her?"

"One hundred percent, of course Yuri has been doing well but I'm sure Leon would like your first step back on stage to be with him."

"I don't know Cathy, I haven't been here to practice anything…"

"Sora please, we can always tone down performances, but we really have to go out with a bang, you can practice a few days and the last performance will be yours, then after our vacation you can have the lead of the new show."

Sora was about to argue when Anna came in and squealed.

"Oh you're going to make a surprise end!I'm telling everyone!"

She ran out before Sora could say anything, she sighed and Cathy only smirked.

"Ok, guess I have no choice then…I'll start practicing with Leon tomorrow morning ok?"

"Excellent."

She walked out and Sora scratched her head and threw away her paper towel, when she walked out Leon was leaning against the wall.

"Oh you heard already?"

"Heard what?"

"Cathy just recruited us, she wants us to take the final performance, we can practice before then."

"Oh that, yes Anna told me first."

She smiled.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure, but what about the party?"

"They will have plenty of time to steal your attention later."

She cocked her head at his word choice but nodded and walked with him, it was a little late, but she didn't mind, she looked up as they stopped by the pier, she hadn't realized how fast they walked in the silence. She jumped hearing May's voice, she turned just in time to get a slap in the face. Leon gave May the dirtiest look he had used in a long time, and snatched her wrist before she could slap her again.

"What…what was that about?"

"You bitch, you stupid bitch, you just run off and come back just to take my role."

Sora stared at her.

"I didn't…Cathy…"

"Let me guess begged you to? Save it, I know everyone loves you." She spat.

"That is enough May, you should be worrying about more important things." Leon said

"Like what?"

"Like why, you, the one who has performed several times, lost to Sora, the one who wasn't even here to finish rehearsal."

She looked at him then at the ground, slowly turned her eyes back to him.

"You always use to shun her…now you're defending her? Why?"

"Why?...why would I defend my partner, a loving, caring, intelligent young woman, who is also very talented, strong, and yet over whelming-ly beautiful?"

Sora looked at him, eyes wider than normal with a deep blush on her face.

"if you have to ask why, you haven't really met her."

May's eyes wide, she stared at his all too serious expression.

"I care about my partner, I want her to succeed with me and me alone, I want to rise to the top even when people tell me I'm already there, I want to keep surprising people."

He looked at Sora then back at May.

"But I love Sora Naegino, I want to see every smile, and be the cause of most of them, I want her to feel she can come to me for anything, I want to maim any and everyone that has harmed her. So if you still don't understand everything plainly written out for you, then that is just too damn bad."

With that he walked away, he was so far beyond frustrated he didn't even realize he had just spilt his guts the one woman he never thought he could. Sora swallowed back her tears, and moved to walk back to the dorms. She wanted to tell him her feelings, the ones she'd been battling that prevented her from showing him the truth. She was going to wait until he was no longer angry, for all she knew he hadn't really been ready to admit those things.

**End Chapter.**

**SweetDreamer92: Yay fluff I love it, and I have a like-hate relationship with May so you will either love her or hate her in this story, so r an r.**


	3. The Amazing Appearance of His Sister

**SweetDreamer92: Hehe**

**To Reviewers: Thanks so much, glad you like it here is a virtual cookie aww don't cry.**

**Oh and this wasn't the main performance for my story like I thought it would be so don't be disappointed with the small appearance, or the fact that it is performed inside.**

"_When the sentence looks like this, Sophie is speaking"_

'_When the sentence looks like this, Leon is speaking to Sophie with his thoughts'_

**Yay for guest appearences.**

**Three**

As the days went on, Leon made no indication that he knew what he had said, but May hadn't bothered to pick on Sora anymore. It was hard to go against the amount of passion he displayed, both Sora and Leon had been amazing in there rehearsals. Partly because Leon was very thrilled to have his partner back, and partly because Sora was happy to know he shared similar feelings. Cathy was so excited, she really really wanted them to perform earlier but Kalos warned her not to push them, they could make a mistake practicing.

Afterall that was where the net was.

The night of their performance, Yuri congratulated them, he had been pretty disappointed with May's lack of interest and was glad to be next to Layla again. Sora twirled beautifully, Cathy was squealing through most of the performance, but her smile faded as she noticed May by the trapeze switch. Before she could say anything May poured water on the council preventing the team from releasing the trapeze that Sora needed.

The audience screamed as she slowly fell to the ground, Leon was frozen as she made contact with the ground below. For several seconds the crowd was silent and no one moved, until Leon screamed as the shock faded.

Sora whimpered, when she fell almost out of sight she was able to twirl out of the worst of the fall, and landed roughly. She swallowed and just laid there, staring into space, she almost didn't register that Leon was running toward her, or even that the world had just gone black around her.

At the hospital…

Layla hurried down the hall in frustration, she bit her lip trying to fight the tears, she had made Yuri go ahead with Leon. She had to know why the trapeze wasn't released in time, and she was too pissed to find out why, she tried to calm herself before walking over to them, Leon was hunched over leaning against the small window that let them look in at Sora, surrounded by the machines and doctors.

Yuri gripped his shoulder but Leon seemed lost to the world, though the scenario was slightly different it felt like losing his sister all over again. The main difference being the category of love he felt for each woman, and the fact that Yuri was not the problem in this one.

Layla walked over.

"H…how is she?"

"We don't know." Yuri asked.

"Why?"

They both looked at Leon, startled by his teary expression.

"Why what?"

"Why wasn't the…trapeze released?"

Layla bit her lip harder hearing the despair she wasn't use to in his deep voice, she looked at the ground.

"May…poured water all over the council before the switch was flipped."

They both stared at her, Yuri cleared his throat.

"I…is she insane?...Sora could be…." He stopped when Leon's gaze met his.

They looked up as a doctor walked out, Layla cleared her throat.

"How is she?"

"She has a concussion, her right leg is sprained and right arm is broken, a bit of bruising on her stomach, but no internal damage, she will heal and be back on stage in no time."

They relaxed almost immediately, a bit anyways, and thanked him, he told them that they were keeping her awake with a medicine in gas form but tomorrow if her head was better they would let her sleep.

Mia, Ken, Cathy, Anna, Rosetta, Marion, Kalos, Sarah, Jerry, and Kate ran over, they were relieved to hear she was basically ok, they walked in to the room to talk to her. Drugged up or not they would speak to her, Leon didn't say anything and leaned against the wall as the others tried to be comforting to Sora, which was hard because her jumbled responses were hilarious.

They all looked up when May walked in, Sarah walked over and slapped her.

"You're not welcome here you stupid skank."

They looked at her, only really surprised because it was hard to piss off the pretty singer, Kalos glared at May.

"You can be sure you will face charges for this."

Jerry was about to arrest her when Sora spoke more clearly.

"No…don't."

They all looked at her, Leon walked over and touched her shoulder.

"Sora, you don't know what your saying, she tried to kill you."

"No it was my fault…I should have asked her first before I told Cathy I would take her place."

Kalos sighed.

"Sora, you're too forgiving."

"Please…"

Kate took Jerry's hand and Kalos sighed.

"Fine, she wont get the charges she deserves, but your contract is over with Kaleido, return to the dorms and pack up."

May looked around the room, like someone was really going to have anything to say to stop him she almost turned to leave and looked at Sora.

"Why are you such an idiot?"

Sora only smiled.

"Better a loving idiot than a confused attempted murderer May."

May's eyes widened and the room turned to look at her smiling, slightly bruised face, May just glared at her and walked out closing the door behind her. Later into the night everyone started to leave and she went to the bathroom Leon stopped Sarah.

"Why did she do that?"

Sarah smiled.

"That's the Sora we all love Leon, I would have been more surprised with a different response."

She waved and he walked back into the room, he sat in the arm chair, she walked back and sat on the bed, she stared into space then looked at him.

"You aren't going home Leon?"

"Do you want me to?"

"…No not really."

"Then you have your answer."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Why should you be sorry?"

"I should have jumped higher…"

"Sora, you can not in any way shape or form make this your fault."

"But Leon…."

"No buts, now put on that face mask and turn on the medicine keeping you awake."

She sighed and did what he said, he looked at her from time to time, he didn't want to leave and after giving an icy glare to a few nurses no one was really going to make him. He woke up in cold sweat after seeing his dying sister again. He hadn't had the same dream since Sora made him smile the very first time, he sighed and looked at her, she was staring into space.

"Leon?"

"What hurts? I can go get the nurse."

"No I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

She smiled, she couldn't help but think back to when he would tell her such and such was none of her business.

"Do you…really think those things about me?"

"What things Sora?"

"When May slapped me, and you stood up for me…"

He was confused, but then he blushed and stared at the floor that was suddenly becoming very very interesting.

"Leon, you could tell me, it won't hurt my feelings if you didn't mean it."

He looked at her surprised.

"…I did mean it…"

She smiled then laughed.

"Oh good that makes me so happy."

His blush deepened, he was glad it was dark in the room, she reached out her good hand and moved his chair closer to grasp it.

"I love you too, when I don't have a fuzzy feeling in my head, and can see only one Leon, I'll tell you why."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, he wanted nothing more than to take that mask off and kiss her senseless, but he didn't want her to fall asleep without it. He lied his head on the side of her bed, relieved of course that she was ok, but even more so that she loved him back.

When he woke up with the sun shining he paled when he saw she wasn't wearing her mask and was asleep, an elderly nurse smiled at him.

"Don't worry dear, she's fine now she can sleep without worry."

He relaxed and nodded to her, he let go of her hand and went to the bathroom, he sighed, maybe he hadn't really glared at the nurses, maybe the running face paint and dead eyes were what scared them. He washed his face, and looked up as the door opened, Layla walked in with some flowers, a little teddy bear and a bag.

"Morning Leon."

"Hello Layla."

She handed him the bag, inside was a hot take out breakfast and his usual outfit, he smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I figured you would want to shower all the left over make up off."

He went to shower and left Layla with Sora, she smiled as Yuri came in with more flowers and balloons, each balloon signed in sharpie from a different cast member. She laughed.

"Oh so you're the messenger."

"Yep don't shoot me."

He set them all down and looked at Sora.

"She can sleep right?"

"Yeah, the nurse said the concussion wasn't as bad as they thought, Sora is so strong…but when I saw her fall it was like a bad movie. Different pictures of each scene flashing all together one by one."

Yuri pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry."

She smiled at him, they sat in the room Leon finished his breakfast and ran a brush through his hair, Layla hadn't realized she or the others had dozed off until she opened her eyes. She looked up and smiled seeing Sora sitting up and eating some toast the nurse brought. The nurse smiled at her.

"Would you and the men like some breakfast too?" she asked sweetly.

"No thank you, we already ate."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room, Layla walked over and hugged Sora, who smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks for coming, I must have been a mess yesterday."

"Yeah it was pretty funny, you told Kalos he should leave the color of hair dye he used to the underage girls."

Sora laughed.

"Oh my, hope he's not too miffed."

"He said he would let it slide because you were drugged."

Sora looked over at Leon and then back at Layla.

"Layla I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Leon was so passionate when he told May how he felt about me, it was almost like he forgot I was standing there, last night I reminded him and then I told him that I loved him too."

Layla, in a very Anna-manner, squealed.

"Really? That's amazing who knew the God of Death could change in such a 360 way."

"Yeah the problem is, I was still a little drugged, and I'm not sure if he'll believe me when he wakes up."

"I see, well don't worry, you can always make out with him if you need to."

Sora giggled, when Yuri woke up he hugged her, he looked at Leon.

"Should we wake him?"

"No let him sleep, he stayed awake most the night with me."

They smiled knowingly, and left them alone, Sora got up quietly to take a bath, her arm wasn't too badly broken and she could easily maneuver herself in the tub with out getting the cast wet. A nurse came in and changed the sheets made the bed nice and neat, then left. Leon groaned as he woke up and stretched thirty minutes later, he panicked seeing the bed. He almost screamed for a nurse before he saw the light coming from the bathroom, he opened it just barely and relaxed seeing Sora was fine. He closed the door and rubbed his temple.

"Sora what have you done to me? One day I'm cold to everyone, and the next I'm sobbing over my injured partner and weeping when I don't see her in her hospital bed."

He sat back down and looked at the ceiling, Sophie appeared translucent as always when he thought about Sora. When the vision didn't fade he swallowed nervously.

"I think I breathed in some medicine…"

Sophie smiled.

"_I do not think so brother."_ She said, her French accent loving.

Leon stood up and wiped his eyes, when he opened them, she still stood there with that same smile.

"_You aren't hallucinating, I'm here to help."_

Leon stared at her.

"Help? Help what?"

"_You, I was watching you and I thought it was so cute you keep stumbling over yourself with Sora."_

"Sophie…"

"_No you aren't dreaming."_ She said she touched his arm, he could only feel the icy chill, but still it was comforting.

"_You are the only one who will be able to see me though."_ She warned.

He nodded slightly, he pinched his neck, when it hurt he tried to relax.

"_Sora will be out of the tub in a minute, just know I'll help you, you were so busy you never really had time for romance, and I think the woman who helped make my dream a reality is the best pick for you, will you let me help you Leon?"_

He nodded.

She smiled and the room seemed to sparkle, she moved as Sora walked in the room in a fresh robe toting the IV stand with her. She smiled.

"Leon you're awake."

"I…could say the same to you."

She sat on the bed and he walked over to help her under the covers, even slightly bruised and in a cast, she was still beautiful to him. He reached over and kissed her lips, he heard his sister giggle, he would have pulled away but Sora cupped his cheek with her good hand and kissed him back.

He pulled away before his dirty thoughts became a reality.

"…." He blushed and she blushed with him then laughed.

"I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you."

She blushed and looked at the floor, he smiled as Sophie giggled again.

"_Leon you could be more love-y dove-y if you want, I promise I won't make fun of you, oh and you can think to me if you like, that way no one will think you are crazy for talking to someone who isn't there."_

He considered that, he looked at Sora, and blushed, Sophie was beyond right he did need help, they were going to spend most their relationship in silence if he didn't get the hang of it.

"Sora, you'll be with me won't you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course Leon, I'll have to re-introduce you to my parents though."

He smiled and Sophie bounced around the room, he let Sora get some rest and walked to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

"_It makes me smile seeing you on stage with her, finally you look happy when you perform, that is what I want to see when you are not on stage."_

'_I am happy.'_

"_No you aren't, especially not right now."_

'_What makes you think that?'_

"_The love of your life returned your feelings, but you keep thinking about how she fell and you couldn't reach her, and don't try to lie to me because I can see pure thoughts."_

He sighed, and paid for his coffee she was right of course, it was always the same, even blinking he could see Sora falling and screaming. He shook his head and returned upstairs, he walked in her room and saw a doctor checking her vitals. Normally patients would be awake for that but he let her sleep, he looked up.

"Hello, she is doing pretty well, I think she could go home in a couple of days with her friends."

"That's great news."

He tried not to look at his sister who giggled again.

"_He thinks you're a player."_

'…'

"Well she would be safe with me, I am her boyfriend."

Sophie flew over him and touched the doctor's forehead his thoughts became clear.

'She was real safe with you when she fell buddy, you better not take advantage of her.'

Leon frowned as the doctor walked out he stared at Sophie.

'_Who else blames me for her fall?'_

"_A few people might blame you, but not the people at the Kaleido Star, they know May sabotaged the performance."_

He nodded and sipped his coffee, still a little irritated, he couldn't wait until Sora could leave the hospital.

Few days later

Leon was glad to wheel Sora out of the hospital without problems, there was a much bigger welcome back party in her honor. Especially since Layla mentioned they were now a couple, it was getting dark when Sora walked over to the stage that she fell in. She smiled looking up, she was glad she had been injured so close to vacation, she could still have some fun but would be ready for the next production. Whatever Kalos had picked that is.

Leon walked up behind her and didn't say anything, Sophie elbowed him.

"_Go hold her or something, don't just stand there."_

'_I doubt she would want my company…'_

"_That's where your wrong, Sora is very happy to be your girlfriend, she's a real softie, you could stand to loosen up a bit."_

When he didn't move any further, Sophie flew over and gave Sora a little push, Sora turned from the quick change in temperature and smiled seeing Leon standing behind her.

"Leon."

"Sora, you shouldn't leave a party in your honor."

"But I wanted to see the stage, it feels so good to just look up at it."

Leon walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, he smiled when she leaned against him, pleased Sophie twirled around them. Leon watched her spin and dance and smiled softly, he didn't really want to see her go again, but it was easier to deal with, next to Sora. Mia walked over and cooed.

"Aww how cute."

They turned and looked at her, she smiled.

"I couldn't believe my ears when Layla said you two were an item, but I'm glad you are, you guys should go get some rest, we are leaving tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"Germany, Kalos thought it would be the best, it has something everyone can enjoy…" she tapped her chin.

"And some nice romantic spots."

Sora laughed and Sophie resisted the urge to slap her brother when he rolled his eyes, they walked out and Kalos and Sarah stopped them.

"Oh there are my little love birds, are you staying with us?"

"What do you mean?"

Leon looked at Sora.

"I have a house in Germany."

Sora blushed and Sarah giggled.

"Well that's settled, we can all go out to dinner, so if you want some time alone you only have one night obligation."

They smiled and nodded, Sora was excited to spend the holiday getting to know Leon.

The next morning Kalos had prepaid for their tickets and their seats were waiting, Sora was stopped in the bathroom by Layla.

"Hi Layla."

"Hi Sora, listen I forgot to mention something."

"What's that?"

"When it comes to money, Leon matches myself and Yuri perfectly, so don't be surprised if he treats you like a princess."

Leon walked past the girls room and stopped hearing Sora say she didn't want anything from Leon except his love and trust. Leon blushed and looked at the door as Layla walked out.

"I know that Sora, but as stand offish as he can be, he's not really the type of man that would hold out on his girlfriend."

With a soft laugh and wink at Leon she walked out the door closing it behind her, Sophie smiled.

"_I like her, she's so sweet, you better make sure to treat Sora really nicely."_

'_I will, and you know it.'_

"_But not too nicely, you don't want to overwhelm her, she is a sweet girl but she isn't use to money quite like that."_

He nodded, when she walked out he kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Listen Leon, you don't have to spend a dime on me, I can use the money I saved up."

"Nonsense, I will not go on vacation with you and have you pay your half, end of story."

With that he gave her a big kiss and threw her over his shoulder to walk to collect her bags and get in the cab Rosetta and Anna made faces at them, Sora blushed and giggled. She was even happier to be with Leon, she couldn't wait to see how he was when he was relaxing.

Was he a cuddle bunny? Did he have bad nightmares? Would he snuggle in his sleep? She just had to know.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So how was that, in the next chapter expect a few OC's and OR's (original relationships) to make the story interesting. And unfortunately you haven't seen the last of May dun dun dun review for more virtual cookies!**


	4. My Amazing Embarassment

**SweetDreamer92: hooray for double update day, ok I admit it, I am so obsessing but I really like this pairing in fact I may just have to write another story for them…or maybe a sequel omg I have an idea lol.**

**Enjoy. And be warned I am on a fluff overdrive, those of you who love Leon as much as I do know how Seto Kaiba like he can be, he really needs to be more fluffy.**

**I don't own YGO either hehehe.**

**Four**

When they arrived in Germany everyone was ansy, it had a long flight, Anna watched Leon and Sora get off the plane and smiled.

"Mia, after all the times we've seen him all rude and stuck up it's hard to believe Sora changed him."

Mia giggled.

"Sora changes everyone Anna, besides I think it's cute, he's really talented because he and his sister worked so hard when they were kids, I would bet that Sora is at least his first steady girlfriend."

Anna looked at her and they giggled, and piled into a car, Layla and Yuri snagged Sora and Leon. It was weird Yuri and Leon had started showing signs of muted friendship, like they would probably hang out with each other; but neither of them would call ahead of time.

Yuri and Layla went with Sora and Leon for the night and tomorrow would go to Yuri's villa, Layla watched Sora sound asleep on Leon's shoulder. He had an arm draped over her and his head was leaning against hers. She and Sophie smiled, Layla looked out the window.

"_You know brother, it's nice to see you getting along with Yuri."_

'_I tolerate him.'_

"_He was just as much your friend as he was mine, I forgive him because though the situation wasn't ideal, he held the passion for the stage that I wanted all the performers to have."_

He looked at her a little surprised, but then looked back at Sora.

'_I will make an effort with him…but that is all you get.'_

She smiled brilliantly and nodded, then looked at Sora she didn't say anything but it was like they were made for each other, so opposite that they only needed a little push. She smirked at Layla's thoughts, yes they were cute together, Sophie cocked her head thinking she should make herself visible to Yuri too, he looked like he could use a little help with Layla.

When they arrived, Leon had a servant show them to the guest bathrooms and took Sora to the bathroom they would be using. Sora ran to the balcony of the richly decorated bedroom and squealed. The view was beautiful, Leon smiled she was so easy to please. He looked up as Sophie bumped him with her elbow, she nodded toward Sora.

'_What?'_

"_Leon, you've always been affectionate, I thought with her being your first girlfriend you could drop your walls more."_

'_I don't need to constantly be touching her, she'll be annoyed.'_

"_No she won't you are so stubborn, may I remind you, you almost lost her forever?"_

He swallowed and nodded.

'_I know…but…'_

"_But what?"_

'_I do not know why she loves me…'_

"_Why does that matter?"_

'_Because…what if I did drop my guard, she could see even more flaws…maybe she wont want me anymore.'_

Sophie smiled at him softly.

"_I understand, but you will never know if you do not try but if you like I could let you hear some of her thoughts."_

Leon nodded as he sat on the bed and took off his shoes, she flew over and lightly touched Sora, who she noticed was just barely looking at Leon.

'I wonder if he's still mad at me.'

Leon looked up as her thoughts echoed against the walls.

'He refused to talk to me on the plane, and just let me sleep in the car ride over…maybe he's not a snuggler and he was being affectionate…oh wait I just confused myself.'

She laughed nervously then looked around the room.

'He must be totally loaded…maybe I'm not good enough and he's waiting for someone better…that would make more sense…but he said all those nice things…well he could just love me as a partner and he confused himself…'

Sophie pulled away as her thoughts quieted, she shot Leon a dirty look, which was hard on her angelic face. He paled, he sighed he needed fifteen Sophie's to help him be better, he hadn't realized how cold he'd been acting.

'_Sophie…she's right I am confused, I didn't realize what I was or wasn't doing.'_

"_Like I said, she is your first girlfriend, and if I have my way she will be the last, you have to drop your guard, I can touch her and show feelings as well, but you can't hear what I can hear because your heart is too guarded."_

'_What else does she think then?'_

"_Why should I tell you, you anti-teddy bear?"_

'_Please Sophie I'm sorry I'll stop being stubborn.'_

"_She knows that you have not warmed to many people, and is trying to make it so you are more comfortable around her, she can see how even in a crowd of people you still stay alone, she wants you to understand that while she loves you very much, she will not step on your figurative toes to show you how she displays her affections."_

He sighed and nodded, in order for her to open up he would have to start, he got up and walked over to her and sighed again seeing the sad look on her face and hating himself for being the cause. He took her arm and pulled her close to him, he may have had an unfair advantage, but without Sophie he doubted she would have told him he had hurt her feelings.

"Leon?"

"You should take a nice bath, it would relax you." She blushed hearing Fool speak over Leon.

She turned and swatted him off her shoulder, for whatever reason Leon couldn't see him, maybe because Fool was too use to the girls.

"I'm sorry, say that again."

He cocked his head at her.

"I was just saying you can use to shower, we promised Sarah we'd go to dinner with everyone tonight."

"Oh right of course."

"You could ask him to join you." She swatted him again when Leon gave her a quizzical stare she laughed.

"I uh mosquitoes this time of year."

"Of course."

"You should join me, in the shower that is."

Her mouth fell open and Leon blushed they stood there for several seconds silent, Sophie laughed hysterically.

'_Is she toying with me?'_

"_Ha hahahahahahahaha, there seems to be a little sprite of sorts following her he is dressed like the old Fool in the Tarot card deck, he is lecherous, but seems to be Sora's friend, he told her to ask that and it just slipped out."_

Leon almost said something but Sora sprinted into the bathroom knocking him over in her haste and showered in five minutes then pulled him into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she walked out leaving him alone.

She sighed as she dressed for dinner, Sarah had slipped a pretty dress into her bag with a note saying, You'll look killer in this where it to dinner. The dress was sleeveless but the straps at the top tied around her neck. Pressing her breasts, which weren't as small as Fool thought, up, the dress had a waterfall like split in the front of her left thigh and went all the way down, and was dark blue.

She smiled seeing a few ribbons, a pair of black stockings and cute dark blue heels, that wrapped up to her knees and were open toes. She had dressed in the closet to avoid seeing Leon, she pulled her hair into a small bun with one of the ribbons and turned on the light and grabbed her compact to put on a little lip gloss.

She bent and peeked out the crack in the door and blushed seeing Leon, he always looked his best, but looked beyond sexy in a silk black suit, his long hair in a low pony tail. He turned as she walked out of the closet, his mouth dropped as he looked at her.

"….You look amazing…"

She blushed hoping her earlier blunder wasn't too terribly imprinted on his mind, Sophie squealed and bounced around her.

"_Soooooo pretty, you and Yuri will have the bells of the ball tonight."_

He smiled and took her arm, draping a black silk wrap over her bare shoulders, they walked down the steps and Layla squealed, she was beautiful in her dark magenta dress, but was for once standing in the shadows.

"I knew it would look good on you."

"You knew this was in the suit case?"

"I helped Sarah pick it out."

"My cast kind of ruins it though…"

"Not one bit." Leon whispered in her ear.

She blushed and they walked outside, at dinner everyone was stunned, Sarah made Leon dance with Sora, Leon was surprised she could dance so well. Sure she danced in the air, but he had never had any reason to see her dance on the ground. She blushed as people watched and she only blushed more as Fool jumped on her shoulders whispering creepy nothings into her ear.

She sighed when they stopped and was eager to sit down, Rosetta swatted Fool under a napkin.

"Fool leave Sora alone, pervert."

"I was just being a good friend."

They laughed, Kate patted her arm.

"You look beautiful Sora."

"Thank you, so do you."

"Is Leon treating you nice?"

"Yes of course…but I may have ruined our whole relationship."

They tugged her into the bathroom and she told them what happened.

"Fool! You trapped her."

He whimpered.

"Well was Leon mad at you?"

"No…he just stared at me…and he….he…"

"What?" They asked.

"He blushed…really really blushed."

They burst out laughing, Layla walked in.

"What's with all the giggling?"

Kate told her and she couldn't contain her laughter either.

"That's so cute! Try again Sora you didn't ruin anything, something tells me, Leon hasn't had anyone to romance before, you probably just caught him by surprise."

Sora nodded and sighed.

They walked back to the table and she sat next to Leon, they ate pretty quietly, compared to the rest of the table. Sophie elbowed him.

"_Brother, you should tell her it didn't bother you when she slipped."_

'_I'll just sound like a pervert.'_

"_That's ok, at least she'll know you like all of her."_

He blushed and looked at Sora he patted her arm.

"Hmm?"

"Perhaps…when we do not have to meet our friends…I can shower with you."

She blushed bright red and Fool got a nose bleed.

"G..great…sounds like a date." She blushed and looked at her very interesting and unusual salad.

She blushed as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he had a great body sure, and she had been pressed against it several times when they performed. Yet, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to be pressed against it with a different type of passion.

Sophie giggled loudly and Leon tried to get her to tell him what was so funny, all she said was that he would find out. Sora excused herself and walked outside to the terrace, it was such an expensive looking place but Germany looked beautiful in the night light. She couldn't wait to play tourist tomorrow afternoon. Kalos walked over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, I was just staring into space."

"Well you got up suddenly, I never told you what part of Germany we were in."

"Where are we exactly."

"Belgium, they are known for their chocolate, waffles, and beer, as well as comics and several other things, it was the perfect choice I think, it has a little something for all of us."

"Yeah, I can't wait, I have to try as many things as possible."

He handed her a camera.

"Take lots of pictures, Mr. Kenneth will want to know that the trip was really enjoyed, he may have a lot of money but he doesn't like to spend it on something that no one wants."

She nodded and thanked him as he walked back to the table she almost followed him but turned back to the balcony.

"I have made a fool out of myself."

"Yep."

"Leon is probably embarrassed he picked me."

"Indeed"

"Leon probably wants to dump me already."

"That's ok."

She looked at Fool startled almost.

"You will always have me, and I can fondle…er massage….er bring your broken heart back to health."

She flicked him in frustration and sighed, without regret walked back in and sat next to Leon, he reached over and held her hand. Unbeknownst to her he had Sophie over there to listen to her every word, Sophie warned him that he would have to show her that he loved her and was happy to be with her. She blushed and smiled at him gently, then reached over and kissed him before he could respond she pulled away.

Sarah and Rosetta giggled, she tossed a butter roll at them.

Before they made their way out, Yuri informed them that he had been called by his head butler and that he and Layla wouldn't need to stay the night. They rode back with them to collect their things and soon, Sora and Leon were sitting on the balcony of his home, relatively alone.

"Are you not tired?"

She looked at him.

"Oh no, I had that big dessert, I'm bouncing in my seat."

He smiled.

"You know, when you kissed me, it would have been fair to let me kiss you back."

"Sorry Leon, that was proper etiquette."

"For what?"

"The art of stealing a kiss."

He blushed and smiled, she looked away toward the ground and he sighed, he wondered if he would have to dope her up with chocolate every time he wanted her to make the first move.

"Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Well…"

Sophie nudged him, she actually found it adorable that her beloved brother wasn't being over confident, and was actually unsure of himself, and knew that Sora thought the same.

"_Invite her to sleep with you, you are a couple."_

'_I…'_

"_Just do it."_

"You can sleep with me you know, no harm in that."

She blushed.

"Maybe I shouldn't…."

"Please?"

She looked at him surprised, he looked completely serious.

"…Okay…"

He nodded, after a quick wash up she found her self in a fluffy and comfortable bed, she smiled when she couldn't sleep. Mainly because she could see in his sleep that he did snuggle against her, one of his strong arms under her pillow and across her stomach. She moved just a bit to grab her pain meds, she had been taking them rarely, but it appeared she wouldn't be sleeping without them tonight.

She took some and walked downstairs to get a glass of water, she leaned against the counter she screamed as she saw someone watching her from the window, she fell backwards dropping the glass. She shook her eyes as the figure disappeared.

"Sora?!"

She shook her head, and hurried to clean the glass before Leon got to her, he walked in the kitchen just as she dropped the last of the glass in the trash.

"Sora?"

He walked over and hugged her.

"Are you alright?"

"…Yeah…"

"_Leon, she is bleeding, on her left hand."_

He looked and moved so he could carefully rinse her hand in the sink making sure no glass was in the cut, she blushed.

"How did you cut yourself?"

"No…nothing I'm ok."

He looked at her.

"Sora." He said sternly.

"I got spooked and dropped a glass, I was trying to clean it before you walked in…I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I broke something of yours."

"Sora, it's just a glass, there is a lot of glass in the world I promise it is alright, now let me put some antiseptic on your cut."

She nodded.

"There now, all better, now what scared you?"

"I thought I saw someone standing outside, when I blinked they were gone."

He sighed.

"Forgive me."

She jumped as the figure appeared again.

It was a woman with pale green hair and deep blue eyes.

"Kelea, what have I told you about hanging outside my house?"

"Sorry Leon, who is this?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Sora Naegino…aged 22…partner in Kaleido Star to Leon Oswald…beloved by a lot of people."

Sora cocked her head at the strange woman.

"Sora this is Kelea, she's been stalking me for a while."

Sora stared at her boyfriend, he said it so calmly.

"You have a stalker…"

Kelea grinned.

"Yeah but don't worry, I don't want to kill him, or you, I just like to know what he's doing all the time."

Sora backed away and walked upstairs, Leon closed the window and drapes, and warned her not to come near the house again. He walked upstairs and Sora was sitting on the bed, she kept looking at the window nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention her, I honestly forgot."

"…"

"Sora please don't give me the silent treatment." He said sadly.

She looked at him.

"But…I'm afraid to lose you."

His eyes widened.

"You remember my parents?"

He nodded.

"Those aren't my real parents…" (this part is true.)

"What?"

"My real parents died in a car accident…" (this part is also true)

"The accident was caused by a woman stalking my father, she didn't seem like a threat either." (This is the part made up to make the story interesting.)

His eyes went wider as he looked at her and saw she was crying.

"How do you know that crazy woman hasn't totally lost her mind yet?"

He walked over and sat next to her, he pulled her close and stroked her back.

"Nothing is going to happen to me or you, I am sorry for your parents, but we don't have to worry about her, I just have to get a restraining order for other parts of the world."

"And what does that matter?"

"Notice you never saw her by Kaleido Star, a team follows me and keeps a look out for her, they follow me in every transportation that I use."

She nodded, that did make her feel better, it was something her parents couldn't have afforded he tilted her chin and kissed her deeply, he groaned against her soft lips as she kissed him back. Sophie smiled she reached over and snatched Fool off the bed.

"_Stop interfering with my romantic plans."_

"_No! I want Sora!"_

"_How will you take care of her? Hug her wrist, kiss her cheek, dance with her foot? Give it up."_

He actually stuck her tongue out at her but her did fly out the window, the following afternoon, Sora woke up pressed close to Leon. It was a nice feeling she reached over to grab her phone, that was ringing loudly on the bed side table.

"Hello…?"

"Sora!"

"Rosetta, what's wrong?"

"I saw May."

Sora paled a bit, now that she wasn't on drugs she was nervous to be around May, she hoped she wouldn't try to bug them.

"Don't worry it will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course, thanks for telling me."

"Sure thing, so how was your night with Leon?"

"Met his stalker, cut my hand, he played doctor, and we made out and went to sleep."

She giggled when Rosetta went silent.

"He, has like an actual stalker?"

"Yeah she was hanging out by the window, she knew my name and everything."

"Why didn't Leon tell you about her."

"He didn't think it was important he has high security against her."

"That makes sense, are you going to be ok with both nutcases running loose?"

"Of course I am, don't worry."

She looked at Leon, he slept peacefully, she moved the blanket and stared at his bare chest, she sighed the Fool was rubbing off on her way too much. However she couldn't stop herself from wanting a peek, not that it bothered Sophie who liked to observe Sora's actions.

Sora touched his chest, and looked at his face.

"Perhaps I should go take a cold shower…"

She leaned over and kissed his lips gently before she slipped out of bed and got in the shower, she didn't realize that he had been awake.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: ok moving right along, so I warned you some OCs would start appearing, but its' ok, just enjoy the ride.**


	5. The Amazing Vacation and a Surprise!

**SweetDreamer92: Wow I keep this up and I'll have to consider the sequel before you know it.**

**Enjoy**

**Five**

Leon had argued with Sophie for exactly six minutes before she let loose a howl that shredded his pants and shoved him into the shower with Sora. They both turned red, being skilled in balance though they didn't go tumbling to the floor of the tub. Sora blushed deeper as her eyes danced down Leon's toned body and landed right under his hips after looking at his legs. He swallowed.

"Like what you see?"

She blushed and looked back up into his eyes, that suddenly didn't look so playful, it was obvious he had the same idea to look her over. Sure they were partners and were always half naked pressed against each other, but as fun as it was that was professional. It was completely different, and that was probably why Sophie had to take Fool and trap him in the dresser before the cold shower got too heated.

Sora turned off the water after two hours, and looked at Leon.

"I'm sorry that may have been out of line."

(ha like you don't know what just happened hehe)

"No it's ok…takes two to tango…" she blushed.

She looked at him realizing she was being silly, after what they just did there was no real reason to be embarrassed around him. They smiled and laughed away the awkwardness before kissing each other and stepping out of the shower. She dried off and pulled on her under garments and a white sundress with black leggings and matching white boots, it was a little warmer than she expected, though it was still closer to summer it wouldn't last too long. Leon walked into the room as she dressed in the bathroom.

He looked at Sophie.

'_You're still here.'_

"_Of course, I'm not done yet, but way to go brother."_

He gave her a dirty look but smiled none the less.

'_What else do you have to do?'_

"_I'm going to make sure you don't mess up with her."_

He cocked his head and she only smiled evilly, he shook his head and continued to dry his hair before he dressed for the day. She walked out and he smiled at her.

"What would you like to do Sora?"

"I…can I be honest with you?"

"Of course." He hoped she didn't want to leave without him, he was feeling clingier than normal.

"I want to be a total pig today and try a whole bunch of food, and maybe a little beer."

She flashed him a sweet smile, and he smiled back relieved.

"Of course, well it's still early how about waffles to start a little later we can try some chocolate, and have beer with dinner."

She nodded, they worked really hard on their weight for all the performances, every vacation they would all indulge and then exercise it off before returning to Kaleido. She smiled as they walked to a small café and had coffee, she was amazed at the different types of waffles and remembered to take pictures of everything. She smiled watching him eat a chocolate and cinnamon waffle, when she first met him she wouldn't have thought he was a chocolate lover.

They looked up as Anna stopped them before they left.

"Hey guys! Sora, did you just eat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I beg you, for the good of mankind, you have to come with me right now and try this chocolate before you get full."

She grabbed her wrist and dragged her away Leon followed them quickly, making sure Sora wasn't placed in harm. He smiled when they arrived and Mia was holding a plate.

"Come on come on, chocolate, Leon here eat some too, I've seen you pig out on chocolate." She said smugly.

He rolled his eyes but did take some, he was use to Belgian chocolate, but he always loved the flavors, he smiled seeing Sora's face light up. She clasped hands with Anna and they gave each other this epic stare.

"Oh thank you for including me in this wonderful life experience!"

Anna mocked sobbing.

"Oh you're so very welcome my friend!"

Leon and Mia laughed at them, Sora looked up as she saw a small child fall trying to catch up to his mother, he fell right in front of an oncoming car. Sora ran over and twirled upside down to snatch him up and land on the other side of the car. The child's mother and many passerbys were amazed, she took her son and roughly hugged Sora. Thanking her repeatedly for saving her son's life, Leon moved to grab Sora before she was lost in the crowd.

Mia and Anna squealed.

"That was amazing Sora, you get injured and you're still amazing!"

Sora blushed and leaned against Leon.

"Hardly…I just moved on instinct…I couldn't let the little boy get hit."

Leon kissed her forehead, she could feel him shaking as they walked away from the scene and toward a few shops. She thought it was anger that she had acted recklessly, but he was just worried, after all she had only recently gotten out of the hospital, she didn't need to be doing any death defying moves.

They sat in a bistro for lunch, Anna and Mia talked most the time, Leon was silent as he held Sora close, Sophie patted his shoulder.

"_Are you alright Leon, you look shaken."_

'_I'm fine…'_

"_You haven't released Sora since you pulled her out of the crowd, or breathed for that matter."_

Leon took a breath and released Sora, she looked up at him.

"Leon I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, thanks to you, that little boy will be waking up for another day, I was just worried about you is all."

Anna cooed, and they stared at her, Mia giggled.

"So much more loving than last night…wait a minute….did you and…" Her eyes widened

Anna dropped her fry, then they again squealed excitedly as Leon and Sora blushed deeply.

"Sora how was it?"

"Fantastic." She said dreamily, then blushed realizing her tone that made her friends laugh at her.

"I mean can we not talk about this?"

She laughed nervously.

The rest of the day passed without incident, at dinner Sora opted to have some of Leon's drink, thinking she wouldn't be able to handle one all on her own.

Walking home to see the sights she smiled at the flowers.

"Excuse me?"

They stopped and turned, an elderly woman in a black coat smiled at them.

"You're the woman I saw on TV, I'm Mrs. Vandestan." Her thick Belgian (German? Sorry confused) accent was comforting.

"Yes hello, I'm Sora Naegino and this is my boyfriend, Leon Oswald."

Leon blushed being introduced like that.

Mrs. Vandestan smiled sweetly and shook their hands.

"Earlier today, you jumped in front of a car to save a little boy, that boy was my grandson, the woman with him was his babysitter."

They looked at her.

"Oh, I'm glad he's ok."

"More than ok, I was wondering if you would be willing to watch over him for a bit."

Leon intervened.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we are only going to be here for a couple months."

She nodded.

"I understand, but perhaps you could see him just a little, he's been bouncing off the furniture amazed by you, and when he told me you snatched him up with one arm I couldn't believe it. Thankfully a passing camera man picked it up, you see my grandson's parents died in a fire, and they were both very acrobatic, he's convinced himself that you were his mother reborn. He even said that a tall man came to rescue you before you got trampled by the crowds."

Leon looked at Sora who was crying, he knew she wanted to help.

"I suppose we could talk to him for a little while."

"Excellent, please come right this way, to the limo…you know looking at you, you look a lot like his parents did."

Sora blushed.

Mrs. V. pulled a little photo from her purse and showed it to them as they slid in her limo, she was right, the mother had long slightly curled hair almost the exact shade of Sora's with the same brown eyes. The father had really long, graying black hair, though his eyes looked stern he held a wide smile as they held their new baby. The little boy still looked much like his baby picture, light brown hair, almost magenta, and wide blue eyes.

On the back it said Andre and Isabella Vandestan welcoming little Elijah Vandestan, the date was dated five years ago.

"Yes, you two really look like his parents, no wonder he couldn't calm down, thank you for coming to see him I was so happy to see his smile I just knew I had to find you."

They nodded and handed the photo back to her, they arrived at a large mansion it was like something right out of a fairytale. They walked inside and Elijah came running over.

"Mama, Papa, I knew you'd come back for me."

Sora bit her lip she didn't have the heart to tell him right that second that they weren't his parents, but he bounced and jumped up into her arms, he had gotten the skills from his parents obviously. Most little kids couldn't jump like that at such a young age. Elijah hugged her neck then looked sheepishly at Leon.

"Papa, you are not going to make me go to bed are you?"

Leon shook his head, wondering if the little boy would remember what his parent's voice sounded like, Sophie cooed as Sora handed Elijah to him.

"_How precious he is, he even looks like you and Sora."_

'_Sophie, what do I do, we can't lie to him.'_

"_Sometimes, it hurts more to tell the truth you can play along a little can't you?"_

He sighed, he knew she was right, he didn't want him to cry and he couldn't help but wonder what it would like to have a daughter with Sora. After all, seeing Elijah he had a pretty good idea what their own son would look like. They took him to his room trying to ignore the startled expressions and gasps from the servants. It was a room in all blue decorated perfectly for a little boy-king.

"Mama, will you read to me? I already bathed."

She smiled at him he smelled like apricots, it was the same bath oil her mother used, she nodded, Leon and Sophie were astounded when she spoke affecting the accent. Elijah cuddled between them nodding off slowly, but trying his hardest to fight back. Mrs. V. peeked in and smiled, her heart overwhelmed by the sight, it was like looking into the past and seeing his parents in the same seats, she wiped her eyes and closed the door.

When he settled down and fell asleep Sora pulled the blanket over him and kissed his forehead, then they both walked out closing the door behind them.

"How is it you mastered that accent?"

She smiled.

"Well, I can sort of speak the language, my grandmother loved to teach me random languages when I was little."

"Perhaps French as well?"

"Je t'aime mon coeur, et je pense que vous êtes à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur beau." (I love you my heart, and you are handsome inside and out.) (Again, I am not as good as I use to be and I had to get the exact translation off the internet so I'm so sorry if it doesn't look right.)

He blushed, her accent was beautiful even Sophie was surprised.

"Je t'aime trop." (I love you too)

She smiled and kissed him.

"I thought you didn't know how to speak French? Rosetta said you had a hard time in Paris."

"I'm extremely rusty but I can speak it, did that sound terrible?"

"Not at all."

Mrs. V. walked over.

"Isabella, Andre you should get some rest."

They stared at her and she winked and walked to her bedroom, Sora looked at Leon.

"What have we just gotten ourselves into?"

"I do not know but I think the shaking maid over there is going to take us to our room for the remainder of our stay."

They went to bed and were glad to make the adorable little boy happy.

The next morning, Sora jumped as Elijah jumped on her bed.

"Mama, mama please, it is Saturday you will make breakfast won't you?"

Sora smiled as Leon dragged himself out of his half sleep state, she nodded and they walked downstairs, Sora worked in the kitchen and Elijah made Leon play with him. He was surprised again to taste her cooking, who knew his lovely girlfriend had so many surprises. Elijah fingered the cast on her arm with his fork.

"Mama, how did you hurt yourself?"

She looked at him.

"I fell off the trapeze."

He looked at her his wide eyes mimicking hers.

"And you survived? I knew mama was strong, papa are you looking at mama sadly because you are afraid she will hurt herself again?"

Leon blushed, wondering how the child could read him so easily.

"That's right Elijah, we do not want your mama to be hurt."

Elijah smiled brightly and nodded, he bounced around excitedly after breakfast.

"Mama, papa, we must go shopping today Saturday is family day isn't it?"

"That's right Elijah, now go take a quick shower."

"But papa, I thought you said never take a shower and leave, that I could get sick."

"It is ok just this once, you don't want to walk around with mama and papa covered in syrup and powdered sugar do you?"

Elijah smiled and followed a maid upstairs, Mrs. V. smiled.

"It's funny, Andre was the French one in the family, but you, Sora is it? You aren't Belgian born are you?"

Sora shook her head.

"Well you are acting perfectly, so just keep it that way, you are on vacation aren't you?"

"Yes, we'll have to go back."

"That is too bad, but that is ok, just give him some of your time I'll be eternally grateful."

They smiled and nodded, she looked at Sora again.

"Isabella was my daughter, Andre called me by my first name, Clara."

They nodded again, they took Elijah shopping trying to avoid where their friends would be, it would be hard to get everyone to play along. Their time with Elijah with Elijah was incredibly fun, he was so well behaved and never whined once.

(Forgive me…but Time skip! Sorry.)

Elijah was crying and clutching Sora's dress.

"Eli darling, you must let go of my dress."

"But…I do not want you to go…can't you stay?"

She shook her head to fight the tears.

"I'm sorry baby, we have to get back to the stage, don't you want to see mama and papa perform?"

He sniffed and rubbed his nose on a tissue.

"….uh huh."

Seeing the tears Leon walked over and picked Elijah up and swung him around, then smiled.

"My son, you won't send us off with tears will you? Do you not want us to remember what it looks like?"

Elijah then smiled and nodded, Sora smiled, it had been so easy for Leon to fall into the role of daddy, he was far more loving than he appeared when they first met. They left him with his grandmother and were driven to the airport where they met their friends, Sora reminded herself to speak normally.

Kalos gave them a look.

"Hey we thought you'd been kidnapped."

"Sorry guys the sights just captured us completely."

They smiled knowingly, and Sora blushed.

"You told them!"

"Sorry, they wanted to know why didn't see you at all." Mia said with a laugh that said she wasn't sorry at all.

They got on the plane and before they knew they were off the plane again and heading to Kalos's office, where Mr. Kenneth was waiting. They all gave him the pictures and he smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun, now back to business, in two weeks, because you will have to exercise more than usual, I want you to put on a performance to an old child hood story."

"Which one?" Sora asked before yawning.

"The Princess and The Pauper."

They smiled, it sounded like fun, he said he wanted to be amazed he looked at Sora.

"Do you think you will be healed to do your performances?"

"Yes, I don't think it was broken I think it was just a bad fracture."

She wiggled her arm, he nodded and smiled.

"Good, while you exercise with Leon be very careful, you can't go on stage until your arm is strong enough."

"Yes sir!"

They walked back to their bedrooms to shower and get to bed. They spent the next two weeks working off the extra weight they had gathered on their trip. Truthfully, Sora thought her arm was fine, she had kept it in the cast the entire trip. When Leon took her to the hospital they were pleased with her recovery and told her, if she was extra careful that her arm would quickly strengthen up before it was time to perform.

(Forgive me if I make a mistake with the performance story I think it will be fine though.)

It was decided that Layla and Yuri would play the Princess and Prince, and Sora would be the Pauper with Leon as her Page boy. It was one of those rare stories that had more than two leads, and there was a lot to work on. Mr. Kenneth had paid handsomely to have the council fixed and water proofed. The next twenty performances were amazing, not a problem. Cathy was bouncing around in excitement it felt good to be back.

Sora was sitting with her friends in the main room and they were drinking soda and celebrating their success. Sora looked up as her phone rang, she recognized the area code from Belgium, she moved outside and answered it, she paled and snatched Leon they stood outside, and he looked at her as she handed him the phone.

"What is it?"

"…."

He wiped her tears away and held the phone up.

"Yes?...oh yes hello….I see that was why my wife was so upset…why didn't you tell us sooner?...we wouldn't have been too busy for that…I understand, send him to Kaleido, we can take him…I figured she would have told him the truth eventually…yes of course goodbye."

He closed the phone.

"I can't believe that poor woman is dead….what else did he say?"

"She told her lawyers that we had pretended to be his parents and that was why….she gave us custody in our legal names."

She looked at him surprised.

"Elijah is going to be living with us?"

"Either that or a shelter, and he may be young but not young enough most parents adopt babies not five year olds."

She nodded.

"But why didn't they tell us that she died?"

"She said on her deathbed she didn't want to trouble us if she didn't have to, they looked to see if he had any living relatives and he didn't…so the servants told them he might as well be with us…"

Sora wiped her eyes.

"…I wonder…how everyone is going to take this?"

"Who knows, they will send him tomorrow morning, because the fortune was left to him a team of body guards hand picked will escort him to the airport we can go get him."

She nodded.

"_She is wondering how you can take this so well."_

He didn't say anything as he held Sora, Sophie smiled knowingly.

"_You always did want to be a father."_

He looked at her.

'_Well…I just couldn't let him get bounced around…remember we bounced around before we lived with our trainer, he's a good kid…I…we can finish raising him.'_

She smiled sweetly and nodded, she warned him that they were going to have to get to bed so they could get up early and pick him up. When they were in their bedroom packing, Layla walked over and her smiled dropped.

"Tell me you aren't eloping?"

"We aren't…"

"What happened?"

Sora looked at Leon who only nodded, she told Layla what happened, and that Leon had called one of his servants in the states to go buy a house that they could all live in and that they were moving in tomorrow.

Layla was shell-shocked and leaned against the wall.

"Wow…that is heavy…why didn't you guys tell us?"

"We didn't think you would play along…but now he's know we aren't Isabella and Andre."

"I see, so….I could talk to Kalos…maybe Elijah would like to play at the kids stage I'm sure Marion would love another partner."

Sora looked at her and smiled.

"That's a great idea!"

Layla nodded then looked at Leon as he walked into the bathroom.

"Is Leon ok being a father?"

"Oh you should have seen it, he was so kind and loving with Elijah, I'm sure he'll be great."

Early that morning they drove off to go pick up Elijah, he was sitting with a few men in suits, he looked up when they walked over, Sora bent in front of him.

"Elijah, I'm sorry we lied to you."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course."

"Can I still call you mama and papa?"

Sora smiled as the tears fell.

"Mm hmm."

"Then I forgive you."

He hugged her neck and Leon's they grabbed all his papers and luggage and were off to a decent house close enough that they could all go the stage together.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: well there you go, ok my wrists hurt you can have another chapter soon just not tonight.**


	6. The Amazing Performance and Proposal!

**SweetDreamer92: Ok I feel obligated to admit my mistake in their location for the vacation, I was told that Belgium was a part of Germany, further research shows that in reality it is a small stand alone country practically right next to Germany. So sorry about that but just humor me for that one.**

**To the reviewers…**

**Thanks so much, I'm so glad you like it, well here is an update and I hope you all continue to enjoy it.**

**By the way I really like this pairing, it's just one of the pairings that stick in your head, I believe I have an idea for a separate idea with the same pairing so stay tuned.**

**SIX**

The next morning, Sora woke up in their bed with Elijah laying next to her and sucking his thumb, she smiled at him.

"What's wrong Elijah?"

"I had a nightmare, but I fell asleep before I could wake you…"

She hugged him and sat up to set him on the ground, she saw Elijah jump back on the bed and shake Leon awake who opened an eye and then pretended to be asleep.

"Papa, you must wake up, give mama a morning kiss before the day can start." He said matter-of-factly

Leon smiled.

"Is that a fact son?"

"And a number one rule."

"Sora come here, apparently it is still night time until I give you a kiss."

Sora blushed and walked over to plant a kiss on his lips, which seemed to satisfy Elijah because he ran out the room giggling. Leon got up and went to take a shower dragging Sora behind him, when it was time to leave Sora helped Elijah into the car, he was talkative the entire ride over but went silent seeing all their friends. Sora went to introduce him he hung back and hugged her leg, Marion walked over and looked him over then back at Leon and Sora.

"Are you sure he isn't your real son?"

Sora blushed and laughed.

"Of course not, but I'm sure he would like to see the kids stage with you, wouldn't Elijah?"

He stared at her, Marion held out her hand.

"Come on, you can meet my best friend Jonathan."

Elijah then smiled and went inside with her Layla smiled.

"He's adorable, no wonder you couldn't' turn him away."

Leon walked inside and Sophie followed him, he looked out side the window and she smiled when she realized he was checking on Elijah who was safe. Elijah saw him and waved excitedly before jumping in the water with Marion and Jonathan. He smiled.

"_It is nice to see that type of smile."_

'_What are you talking about? I always smile with Sora.'_

"_That is different, you smile at Elijah, like any father would seeing their son follow in their footsteps."_

He looked at her then, and returned her smile, he turned and saw Sora, then grabbed her hand and followed her to the stage for a brief warm up practice.

Later in the day Sora went for a run while Leon changed Elijah's wet clothes before he got sick, she smiled bouncing off mailboxes and low branches. It felt so good to show everyone how happy she was with Leon and her son. She stopped and looked in the fountain.

"That's right…he's my son, and he looks so much like his father…"

She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Maybe when the time is right we should make a younger sibling for him."

"What are you doing?"

She turned from staring at her flat stomach, to see May behind her staring at her curiously.

"Oh May, hi, just day dreaming, talking to myself."

"Right the usual, anyways want your done ruining Leon's career what are your plans?"

Sora's smile faded in an instant.

"W..what?"

"You heard me, I went to the performance, he looks like he's dropping his expectations for you."

Sora swallowed nervously.

"You really think I'm…holding him back?"

"Well of course, but its understandable, you're two years younger than him, you can always improve but you can't make up for those two years after all, Leon keeps improving too."

Sora swallowed and looked at the ground, then back at May.

"You…are right."

May nodded.

"So you know what that means?"

"What Sora?"

"I have to get better even when I'm not with Leon, and make sure he knows that I belong on his side, thanks May!"

She ran off before May could say anything else.

Sora walked into the separate gym that Kalos had just added when other performers made guest appearances and needed a place to practice. She was even more fired up, she jumped from trapeze to trapeze then fell in the net. She frowned.

"What could I do to get better?"

She jumped on the trapeze and stood on top of it, she jumped and twirled landing on each trapeze for a second before bouncing again. Her second run through the twirled upside down and spiraled to catch the next trapeze with her ankle. She repeated this as close to performance as she could and hurried to clean up and then run to perform. Sarah was holding Elijah's hand who was becoming impatient.

"Where is mama? Is she not coming back?"

She looked at him.

"Don't you worry dear, your mother is on her way, she probably got lost in the bathroom."

"But it is almost her turn on stage, she wouldn't miss it."

Sarah nodded, the child was all too right, she was relieved when Sora came running down the hall, her costume, was a short brown dress with white ribbon, it was made to look as though she was poor to fit her role. However the young star made all her costumes look dazzling.

She kissed Elijah's forehead and hugged Sarah before running on the trapeze, Layla looked over in her flashy white and blue gown and tapped her wrist. A silent, where have you been?, Sora rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, and twirled. Layla nodded, if anything it meant she was practicing.

She danced on the trapeze's hoping her performance looked bigger than it had, and from the sounds of the audience it totally did. Layla smiled at her ad-libbing and bounced around to match her moves, Leon returned from the bathroom and watched at her improvement, in honesty he was worried about her performing like that. Her arm was still a little weak, but she was proving a little weakness wasn't going to stop her from captivating the audience, and his heart all over again.

He smiled when it was time for the Princess and Pauper to change roles, he didn't really want Sora in Yuri's arms but gave it up watching his son. Elijah was wide eyed and open mouthed staring at them, he smiled, then took his place to meet the Princess in disguise. They all amazed and captured everyone's attention, Sora looked up and realized, too late, that she couldn't reach the trapeze and fell. The audience screamed, but she wouldn't let herself be out of commission again.

She twirled upside down and landed grace fully on the trampolines below where the minor characters were dancing. She whispered for them to just go with it, they bounced around her pretending to be amazed that the Princess was dancing in their tiny village. Leon took a breath and resisted the urge to just sit down and watch her perform. Layla and Yuri smiled, they all jumped down so the audience wouldn't realize the fall. Then at the end when the Princess and the Pauper took their lives back and had a double wedding, the audience was standing up and cheering before they could finish.

Sora smiled being held against Leon, then her eyes scanned the crowd and she blew a kiss at Elijah who was bouncing up and down in his seat with Marion by now.

Cast party…

"Sora that was amazing! I thought you couldn't handle the stage like that for two more weeks!" Cathy exclaimed.

Sora smiled.

"Thanks Cathy I'm so proud of everyone."

In the car ride home, Elijah was sound asleep in the back seat and Leon glanced over at Sora.

"What changed? Is your arm feeling better?"

"No…actually it kind of hurts…"

He looked at her.

"Could have fooled me."

"I just couldn't bear to hold you back anymore."

He slammed his feet on the breaks, and stared at her, she blinked in surprise.

"Don't you ever say that to me, who told you you were holding me back?"

"I…"

"_That same girl who injured her in the first place."_

He gritted his teeth at her silence.

"It was May wasn't it?"

"…yes.."

"Sora, why do you let people treat you like that? You know you aren't holding me back, I stopped the show-y performances so I wouldn't hurt you further, that has nothing to do with your skill."

Sora looked out the window.

"_Leon calm yourself, her arm is really bothering her, if you don't back down you're going to make her cry."_

He ran his hands through his hair and reached in the glove box to give her a water bottle and her pain meds, after she took the pills he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to shout, it just makes me angry to know she is still harassing you."

She hugged him back.

"It's ok Leon, but doesn't she have a point…?"

"No, you heard the others, and the audience you were brilliant, it takes a lot of skill and perseverance to move that way while you are recovering."

She smiled at him and kissed him, he returned the kiss passionately and they pulled away just as Elijah woke up and started giggling.

"Mama and papa love each other very much?"

"Yes we do."

He smiled, Leon started the car and they made their way home, where Sora made dinner, Leon instructed Elijah on properly washing his hands. Later when he was in bed Leon walked to the door when he heard a knock a man in a suit looked at him.

"I am Mr. Von, you are Leon Oswald aren't you?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"There is a slight problem with your custody of Elijah, may I come in?"

Leon backed away as the man walked in, he closed the door and they sat on the couch.

"Sora can you come in here?"

Sora walked in, in her pajamas.

"Is something wrong?"

"This man says there is an issue with our adopting of Elijah."

"We sent in all the paperwork…"

"Yes Ma'am and it was fine that you signed with a different surname of Mr. Oswald, but Elijah is from a more noble family, and anyone with higher stature can take him if they want…if you are not legally married."

They stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, noble children are normally not placed in broken homes, and I'm afraid unless you get married, we will have no choice but to rip up the papers and remove him from your custody immediately."

Leon shook his head.

"How long exactly do we have to get married?"

"Well I brought a tape recorder, if you both solemnly swear on the recorder that you are planning to marry then we will leave Elijah with you, of course we understand that it takes a bit of planning but seeing as how you both have a large group of friends we are hoping that you can pull it all together in two months if not sooner."

Leon nodded.

"Can you excuse us for a second?"

He nodded.

They walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Clara never told us they were nobles…Leon what do we do? We don't know who could take custody, what if their child molesters?...or abusers…or hybrids?!"

Leon hugged her.

"It is alright, perhaps if we did get married it wouldn't be a problem."

Sora stopped her frantic arm waving and looked up at him.

"You want…to marry me." It was more of a surprised statement than a question.

"Of course, I always have, of course we have only be an actual couple a short time, we've known each other a few years."

She bit her lip, he turned red and walked to the cabinet reached in back and pulled out a black box, he bent down on one knee and opened the box revealing a pale pink diamond on a gold band decorated with small rubies. Sora's eyes widened, he had hidden in so well that he could have reached it, she hadn't even noticed the box in there.

"Sora Naegino, at the risk of sounding completely cliché, will you make the truly happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Oswald?"

Sophie cried at his proposal before Sora could start, Sophie had been trying hard to keep Fool away from them and hadn't been there when he purchased the ring.

"I….I….ok…"

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger before he kissed her deeply and pulled her into the living room, obviously pleased, Mr. Von recorded them and took a picture of Sora in her wedding ring, he told them that the papers were still acceptable, and all they had to do was send a copy of their signed certificate with the same last name and a picture of the wedding with at least four witnesses in the picture and Elijah's re mastered papers with his new last name would be sent to them in return.

When Leon was done showing his physical love for his beloved co-star he put on a robe and walked downstairs. Sophie was sitting on the counter staring out the window she looked up and smiled at him.

"_I think, brother, that you have achieved true happiness with Sora, just like I thought."_

He smiled at her, he didn't want her to say she was done and was going to leave but he realized that if she did, he would be ok.

"_It is time for me to make sure that I don't need to help anyone else, but when you kiss your new bride I will be there to see, and then it will be time for me to go."_

He swallowed the small lump as a single tear slipped down his cheek, he hugged her close.

'_I understand, but I will miss you.'_

"_I will miss you too, but I'll always be here watching over you, the friends that have given you smiles, and the family that has given you love."_

'_Thank you…for everything.'_

Before he could say good bye she touched his lips with her finger.

"_You are welcome, but don't say good bye yet, I want to make sure that you can still see me when I help you one last time."_

With that she flew out the window and he watched her fly away, he smiled softly, yeah he knew, he would really be ok.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92:…oh does anyone need a tissue? Sniff sniff, remember to keep reading there is still another chapter.**


	7. The Fantastically Amazing Wedding!

**SweetDreamer92: It has been a pretty short road considering this story became more popular than my other ones. Alas it is time to bring it to an end, hope you enjoy.**

**Fluff haters run in fear!**

**SEVEN**

It had been a rough month and a half with juggling finishing the act and planning a wedding but it was worth it, it was now the night before and Leon couldn't be happier. He was worried about Sora who looked a little pale. He walked over to her after she put Elijah to bed and went to brush her teeth, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sora are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, these past few weeks flew by in a blur."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course, just imagine tomorrow afternoon, you'll be kissing Mrs. Leon Oswald."

He smiled and kissed her neck, Sora scooted away from him.

"Oh no you don't we have to get up early tomorrow and you know how you get."

"Just twice tonight?" he asked, being an acrobat his stamina in other areas, was at the top.

"…Well I suppose…"

She giggled pretending to be innocent as she kissed him deeply and they flipped off the lights and fell backwards onto their bed. At first Sora didn't want a honeymoon right away but her friends wouldn't hear of it, it was decided Elijah would stay with Layla and Yuri and during the day would be with Marion and her father he was so excited.

Leon looked at Sora and couldn't wait to step onto the plane to go to Paris, it was sort of cliché since most couples went to Paris but not everyone who went there to honey moon were famous performers.

The next morning, Sora got up early and kissed his cheek, she kissed Elijah and left him with his father, she headed out to the waiting car where Mia, Anna, Rosetta, Marion, and Layla were watching her.

"Here comes the bride!" she laughed at their off key singing.

"Hey guys, where's Sarah and Kate?"

"They've got a surprise for you." Rosetta said.

Sora smiled and glanced at the house one last time before they left, it was time to get hair, make up, nails, and feet done. Layla was of course the maid of honor, Marion was the flower girl, and Mia, Kate, Anna, Rosetta and Sarah were brides maids.

As unusual as it seemed Yuri was the best man and Kalos, Jerry, Ken, Sora's father, and Marion's father were the groomsmen, Mr. Kenneth had surprised them by paying for the ceremony Sora's family were so excited to be there.

When they arrived at the Salon Kate and Sarah were there with a box of chocolate and white wine (sparkling so Marion could have some). Sora hugged them.

"Thanks you guys."

"Don't you worry about a thing sweetie and wait till you see our surprise." Sarah winked.

Sora felt a little nervous, she always did when Sarah winked you just never knew what she was planning until it was too late to stop her. As they got their hair done Sora looked at Marion.

"Marion, where's Jonathan?"

"He's with my dad, I figured if only the girls were suppose to be here, that Jonathan shouldn't get special treatment."

They laughed, Kate had a toast for Sora.

Sora gagged before she got her make up and ran into the bathroom, Layla followed her.

"Sora do you have the wedding day jitters?"

"Ugh…no I've just been throwing up since yesterday morning."

Layla couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't suppose you've been getting to know Leon in full have you?"

"….Well uh…he's really hard to turn down and…" she emptied her stomach a little more and Layla stood up.

She got Sora some water.

"I'll be right back Sora."

Sora groaned.

"Ok."

With the men it was a little less dramatic…sorta, Mr. Kenneth had been chasing Leon around the room for a good fifteen minutes with his cane before Yuri got in the way.

"Mr. Kenneth please, don't harm him until the reception."

"But he has to do something with his hair, he insists on keeping it long then he should at least put it in a ponytail for Sora."

Leon shuddered, the last time he put his hair in a pony tail he distinctly remembered several men hitting on him amazing what one little difference could cause.

"No, I will not walk down the aisle in a pony tail."

"What's so bad about a pony tail?" Ken asked.

Leon pulled his hair back, he was just one of those guys that were so handsome he came off looking like a flat chested but beautiful woman in just the right light. Ken laughed and Leon swatted at him, Yuri couldn't help but grin and Mr. Kenneth scratched his head.

"Well if that's the case, perhaps a nice crown on top instead?"

Jerry and the two fathers walked in with a case of beer, Jerry handed one to Leon and the others grabbed theirs.

"To Leon, the man who claimed the stage flower and is about to give his name."

They drank and then it was back to the girls, Layla picked up a few items and gave Sora some medicine that would simply curb her nausea. They all looked beautiful but it was Sora's day, her hair was in a bun and some of it hung out of the center of the bun and curled, her make up was done softly, and she looked like a porcelain doll. Her mother was in the church playing with Yumei, when Sora arrived she hugged her and dragged her into the back room where her dress was waiting.

Sarah covered Sora's eyes, and Kate spoke to her softly.

"Sora your dress wasn't sent like we thought it would be, so we took it on ourselves to make it for you."

Sora sniffed feeling the tears well.

"Oh you guys.."

They uncovered her eyes and they widened, the dress was pale pink, it was strapless and wrapped around her forearms much like Belle's dress in Beauty and the Beast. The bodice had a small white ribbon wrapped around the top, the gown was like a mermaid tail with a a split down the middle that started from her knees so she could walk. Next to it a gold tiara with cherry blossoms and the veil attached to it, to the side were simple pink and white shoes. She sniffed.

"Its…so…beautiful!"

They hugged her and Layla and Rosetta moved to help her into it, Sora looked out the window absently thinking of May. She had come see her for lunch a couple days ago and apologized she told Sora that she won and she would accept that. Sora wanted to invite her, but she knew Leon would be unhappy seeing her there.

Her mother tapped her shoulder, she turned and her mother smiled.

"Here dear, these are for you."

She held up some gold bracelets and matching star shaped earrings they were both studded with pink diamonds. Sora smiled and hugged her as she put them on.

"Thank you so much."

"You know with all this pink and white I wonder if Leon will contrast in his tux."

Sora giggled at the thought, she couldn't imagine him in any other color than dark blue or black, but it suited him just fine.

With the Men Elijah was wearing a plain black suit and was tying a blue ribbon on to Jonathan's neck.

"Elijah?" Leon called.

"Papa everyone has to look their best, so Jonathan has to too."

He smiled at him, they made their way to the church, the ladies waited outside in simple dark pink dresses except Layla was in another purple dress, that she looked pretty in. She always tried to dress her best but today she had toned down her normal wear. After all, her pride and joy was getting married and it was her day to shine even brighter than she already did.

The men were wearing black suits except Yuri who were a deep blue tux and they were shocked to see Leon in a blood red suit.

"Good morning Ladies, how do we look?" Jerry asked.

"They laughed and smiled.

"You all look great, Leon, I didn't think you would wear any other color." Layla said.

"Well pink is really Sora's color I thought she would like the male equivalent from me."

She smiled and pinned a black rose on his jacket, they walked inside and distant relatives and other performers were all seated together. The aisle was to the left, up at the front there was a wide pink and white archway with pink red and black roses. Leon smirked.

"I suppose this was an appropriate choice."

Before long it was time to start, Marion walked down the aisle with Elijah, she threw flowers and he carried the rings. Next it was the bride maids when Layla took her place Elijah handed her his fathers ring and handed his mother's ring to Yuri and stood in front of him.

Outside Sora's stomach had settled, her father smiled brightly at her.

"You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks dad, I'm so happy."

"It shows sweetie."

He covered her face with the other half of the veil after he kissed her cheek, then it was time to open the doors, everyone stood, Sora blushed seeing Leon in red, and Leon took a double take at his soon to be bride. Fool had good naturedly appeared to throw a few petals from her white rose and pink tulip bouquet on to the train of her dress. The ceremony went with out a hitch and then it was time for vows, Sora let Leon go first.

"Sora, my love, you know what I think but I am here to tell you that I have more, I never thought when we first met that we would make it to this day. Your smile, you're eyes the shade of caramel, your kindness, and most importantly your love have changed me for the better. I never thought I would be able to marry anyone, but to think, I get to marry this amazing woman, it's a dream come true to a dream I didn't even realize I had. I love you Sora, and I thank you for standing up here with me today…and not running away from me the first day we met."

There was clapping and Sora felt the tears trickle from her eyes like they were from their friends, she was so glad Layla had showed her how to apply water proof make up.

"Oh Leon…I…I remember when I was in the hospital, and I told you that I would tell you why I love you, ans I'm glad I get to. Leon you were arrogant and a bit self centered, but I even though I told you I didn't like you, it wasn't really true. Even when you looked like you were bored, you were so passionate on stage, even when you didn't want to you captured everyone's heart. I love that I can call a man whose truly talented, loving to me and our son, and passionate in everything he does my husband."

He swallowed listening to her and tried not to cry, he was still pretending to be a bad ass to their newer friends from the circus family. However that was really difficult having someone like Sora say things like that to him. Layla elbowed the priest.

"S..top them before all our make up ends up on the floor."

With a wide smiled, the priest announced that it was time for the rings.

"Sora Naegino, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and forgive till death do you part?"

"I do." With that she slipped the silver band on his ring finger.

"And do you Leon Oswald take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live in sickness and in health, to love, respect, and forgive till death do you part?"

"I do." He slipped the band on her hand and then placed the diamond ring back in place.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Cheers rang out as they kissed, suddenly May ran inside, they all turned.

"Hey everyone come quick, you have to see this."

Her curiosity peaked Mrs. Sora Oswald walked outside with Leon and everyone, and looked up to the sky, in the sky in pink and red clouds, it read, congratulations Sora and Leon Oswald may you be happy forever.

With that several pink and white roses floated around everyone as they cheered, Leon spotted his sister waving she blew a kiss and faded, he pulled Sora against him.

'_Thank you Sophie good bye.'_

"_Good bye brother…and congratulations on becoming a daddy…again."_

His eyes widened and he pulled away from his new wife.

"Are you pregnant?"

She giggled.

"Oh did Layla tell you already? I took a test this morning, guess who gets to be a daddy again."

He spun her in the air knowing he could only get happier, it was easy to sign the papers and take pictures to send them off as promised. Leon was glad he could share this moment with his sister and his friends, after all he needed someone to prove he gained such an amazing wife.

**End Story**

**SweetDreamer92: bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (anime bawl) review one last time for the happy couple? Oh and message me or in your review let me know if you would read a sequel. Bye guys!**


End file.
